Sleepless
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki plays Goldilocks, and finds a bed that it's just right. ShizNat.


**Sleepless**

By DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: I wish...

Notes: I thought that my inspiration came not only 'cause the hospital bed seems kind of magical but also from the fact that I missed my girlfriend. But she has come today (yesterday, but visiting hours were over, so for me it was today) from her dinosaur hunting trip and this idea was born. So it seems that it's the bed the one with the muse... I'm afraid of leaving the hospital; writing this much and this often is so cool... And before I forget: Excuse the grammar.

* * *

Kuga Natsuki couldn't sleep. It wasn't because she was suffering from insomnia or any condition similar to that; it was because of external stimuli; or maybe really bad luck. She had always been a loner (if one were kind enough to ignore her friendship with Shizuru) so having roommates had been new to her; still, she though, there should be something that prevented said roommates from making out when she was in the room! Especially when she was in the room trying to sleep.

She understood that she had to be grateful; Mai had opened the doors of her room when the contractor informed her that the reconstruction of her apartment was going to take at least four months (Fuuka had been the scenery of a war after all and public buildings had priority over private residences). She also could understand that she had to be happy about her two friends finding love with each other. But really! It didn't matter if she slept in the couch she still heard them.

So the dark haired girl had decided to find a new place to sleep.

First she had determined to not move too far from the room, her clothes were still there after all. To that point she had planed that, whenever Mai and Mikoto started to make certain sounds, she would grab her pillow and blanket and set up camp in the hallway. This had proven ridiculous, the hallway were transited often and she could swear that Nao waited the exact moment she closed her eyes to pop out from wherever she hide (mostly her room, as she was their neighbor) and kick her. So after the sixth kick, and Natsuki instructing Nao about: "the danger of kicking a sleepless wolf", she decided to take her sleeping place somewhere else.

The roof was her next stop. Not the best of ideas; as it was the place were Mikoto went to think and it also seemed to be some sort of cat sanctuary. She decided to fight the cats, but when she noticed that she was outnumbered Natsuki decided for a strategic retreat. The forest wasn't much better, but at least she had her bike for company.

"You really are going to sleep in the middle of the forest? What would happen if it rains?" Mai of course not only sounded worried but also seemed to be thinking that her friend was crazy. "Wouldn't be easier to just ask for another room?"

"I tried to. Yukino just said that most of the rooms are been repaired, and those that are finished are already assigned." Sighed Natsuki, she had decided to confront Mai and see if they could get to another solution (those damn crickets singing all night!). "You're sure that you can't stop?"

Mai blushed. The redhead had explained that Mikoto had been so miserable the time when Mai was deciding between Tate and Reito, that if she were to tell Mikoto to stop, even for a while, the girl was going to be hurt. And, for honesty's sake, Mai didn't really want to stop.

"You're a bad friend." The smile took the sting off the words.

"At least I am a good girlfriend." Responded Mai with a happy glint in her eyes.

Curse Mai and her cat girl. She was actually becoming crazy without sleep. Her grades that weren't that good to begin with and now they were degrading fast, in Shizuru's last mock test she... That gave Natsuki an idea; albeit one that, were she honest, came less from her desperation and more from her desires.

--

Fujino Shizuru was tired. Himeno Fumi had offered the former a kaicho a position as her assistant and a room on campus, something that Shizuru had happily agreed (not only was a good job that gave her the time she needed for her college classes, but also allowed her to see certain dark haired biker), thanks to that she didn't had that much distance between her home and her workplace. But still the hordes of fangirls when she was this tired made her weary; today had been an easy day, only sixteen girls between the principal mansion and her room. She couldn't wait to get to her single room and just jump to bed, keeping the façade had her exhausted and worst of all not Natsuki today.

Opening the door Shizuru was assaulted by the feeling that someone else had been in the room. A quick look at the kitchen and living area showed her that no one was there. An inspection of her room proved her that not only someone had been in the room but that they were still there, in her bed no less. If it was one of her fangirls... She sworn to herself to start carrying a naginata with her at all times. Now she knew why Natsuki hated them.

Before she could attack the bed's occupant she noticed that it was no one else but her heart desire. Natsuki seemed to be happily hugging a body pillow while she was wrapped on Shizuru's covers. Of course at that perfect vision she couldn't stop the exclamation of:

"Natsuki!?" The sound woke the bed's new (and very welcomed) resident.

"Gods! I just want to sleep!" Natsuki's desperate cry of anguish made Shizuru's notice the bag under her love's eyes.

Her dark haired biker had told her two days ago that Mai and Mikoto new found relationship was giving her trouble sleeping. At the beginning she had thought that the girl was over reacting but now she seemed desperate. Still why was the girl here? And how had she entered?

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. Didn't notice it was you." Said Natsuki while rubbing her eyes. "It's just I was running out of options... and, well... you don't have a roommate so I thought... and I know that you only had one bed... so if maybe you don't want to... but maybe you might... and... could I stay in your room for a while?"

Shizuru's brain acted promptly. First, Natsuki looked so cute while rambling. Second, she looked so adorable when she asked that question while rubbing her right eye. Third, and the clincher, this meant sleeping in the same bed with Natsuki; a single bed, so they would have to snuggle to ensure that neither of them ended on the floor. Shizuru gave the only answer that her libido controlled brain could ever give... She changed to her sleeping yukata in record time and jumped in the bed faster than the speed of light.

Happy that Shizuru had said yes (or at least that's what it looked like) Natsuki decided to exchange her body pillow for the happy kaicho. As she snuggled closer to the happy Shizuru, she could feel all her sleeping problems ebb away.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I know it's short and not very good, but it's the first part in a trilogy so it's a necessary evil, the second fic is half written (and it's kinda better) so it may be posted Friday; unless I get more blue jell-o, in which case I'll post tomorrow, so don't ask for a sequel ask the nurse to bring blue jell-o (if I get chocolate pudding I'll post it Saturday).

Sequel name is: **Awakenings.**


End file.
